Maureen
by Rilla
Summary: This is one of those “what if” stories. Basically Danny never died, he went back home to marry Evelyn. This story is about Rafe and his life after Evelyn and Pearl Harbor and his meeting with a woman, Maureen.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I own none of the official Pearl Harbor Characters, you'll know which ones are mine! Also I am Canadian so I don't really know American geography.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is one of those "what if" stories. Basically Danny never died, he went back home to marry Evelyn, they moved back to the old farm in Tennessee and had a little boy whom they named Rafe, after of course Rafe McCaully. Rafe McCaully realised that he had to let Evelyn go so he went out into the world and while stationed in Texas. This is where the story begins.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
After two weeks as a flight instructor at his new post Rafe McCaully was beat and in need of a break. He headed to one of the local swing joints, the Alley Cat, a place that the men under him had been talking about. He quickly walked through the mass of wild people, to sit at a seat at the bar. As soon as he sat down on a stool a lady in a black plain dress that came to the knees walked up to him. As she looked down to fix the tiny gold coloured pin that was on her dress she asked, "What will you have?" The sweetest voice Rafe had heard since Evelyn's. As he looked up he was amazed by what he saw. "What will you have, there are others I have to serve you know," she repeated and stated in a frustrated hard voice.  
  
"Umm… what ever kind of whisky you have please," Rafe answered in a dazed; he was taken now by the temper that she had shown him. He took a look at her, red wavy hair that fell down her back, hazel eyes that complimented her hair, a heart-shaped face and a few little freckles that were placed on her nose and cheeks.  
  
"Alright. Are you feeling fine," the woman asked, as she looked semi- worridly into Rafe's face.  
  
"Sure, it's just been a rough while."  
  
"I know the feeling," the woman said as she turned around to go fetch his drink.  
  
  
  
Rafe glanced around at all the people in the joint where he was sitting. All of them looked so happy and lucky whether they were dancing or sitting at a table; he wondered when he would feel that way once more, wondered if it was possible to happen again. As the waitress returned with his drink he took yet another good look at her and nervously ran his fingers through the hair on top of his head, it always had a way of calming him. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked; he was still also captivated by the sharp tongue that she had. He also noted that she was neither tall nor short and looked to be about nineteen years old. This was the first time he had double checked a lady in a long time, there was something different about this woman that interested him, she didn't seem like the every day plain boring Janes that he sees every day. She seemed refreshingly opposite of them.  
  
"Here you go, have a good night sir," the lady said as she deposited the drink in front of Rafe. He watched her as she turned around and headed out the back door of the joint. From their brief meeting he was already smitten. He had to meet her again. He knew he had to. (A/N: Rafe is not stalking to let you know!)  
  
He turned towards the bar a caught the attention of a balding round man behind the counter. "Who is that red-haired waitress," Rafe asked the bartender.  
  
"Oh, her? That's Maureen Connor, she's a very nice person when she isn't acting Irish. She has a temper more fiery then her hair, but still a good young lass none the less, kind and caring the people she works with," the man stated with a cheery accent, then turned around to wipe out beer mugs and shot glasses that were placed on the inside table.  
  
With a lift of the glass of whisky and a tilt towards the door where she had left moments past Rafe thought, "Here's to you Maureen," and took a long sip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R&R and tell me if I should write more. Please no flames, and just to state I'm not discriminating Irish people, for I am part Irish myself. 


	2. Well, She’s Aggressive…

A/N: I don't own the original Pearl Characters, you know the drill.  
  
  
  
Well, She's Aggressive…  
  
  
  
  
  
Rafe decided to go to the Alley Cat again for a drink. As he walked down the dark lanes of the city he heard a woman scream. He rushed down the trails of the dark areas until he found the source of the sound, the back end of the Alley Cat. A tall man threw a woman against a wall. The lady jumped up and hit the man. Rafe then came onto the scene; took the man by the collar of his shirt, hit him a few times and let the guy run away. As Rafe turned to help the lady he saw her glaring at him, "What the hell did you do that for, I was handling it!"  
  
Rafe's eyes widened with recognition, it was Maureen. He stammered, "I was just helping you."  
  
"Well I know how to help and take care of myself I didn't need you to step in! Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I am fragile and weak, I know how to protect myself and I don't need your help!" she threw at him.  
  
"Listen I don't like to let people fight, I like to help out," he yelled at her still taken aback.  
  
Maureen just turned on her heels and walked into the back door of the Alley Cat, disappearing out of sight. "Well, that was different," Rafe thought, "the bartender was right, she is a firecracker. He turned around to where he started and headed toward the front door of the Alley Cat.  
  
He went in he sat at his usual seat in front of the bar. The waitress turned up and it surprisingly (A/N: ya, I know that your shocked) turned out to be Maureen. "What do you want? Haven't you annoyed me enough?" she said menacingly to him.  
  
"Actually," Rafe answered in a matter-of-fact-voice, "I came for a drink, it has been a rough day."  
  
"I'm sure," she said under her breath sarcastically, but Rafe managed to hear it, "What do you want?"  
  
"I'll have a nice glass of whisky please," he replied, and looked down at his shoes, he had never before been intimidated by a woman.  
  
Maureen scooted off quickly and in what seemed like thirty seconds she was back with the drink, "Hurry, finish the whisky, then leave and don't bother me again," she said to him and skipped off before he could object.  
  
Rafe slowly sipped on his drink and watched her wait on the other people. Now he was not only attracted to her looks, he was attracted to her mind and feisty attitude. He was shocked that this woman could fight, stick up for herself and put men in their place. It was the first time that he had met a woman like this and after every word Maureen says, the more that Rafe wants to know her. She was different from everybody else, and this was refreshing. Rafe was starting to get angry with himself. Smooth Rafe McCaully was becoming hopelessly smitten with a woman; he had never fallen this hard. He looked at her again and he calmed down, he watched her smile at someone then knew why he was falling, who couldn't resist a smile like that.  
  
He watched as she broke up a fight between two drunken men, she seemed to charm them over with a smile. As she went to go deliver her drinks one of the men was cocky and stupid enough to give her a tap on the behind. With her quick reflexes she socked him in the eye and two seconds later he was on his back against the cold floor.  
  
Then waking up from his little world Maureen came back.  
  
"The shot is done now, so you know… could you leave?" she asked.  
  
"That as quite impressive back there where did you learn how to fight like that?" Rafe questioned.  
  
In a nicer, softer tone she replied, "When I was younger my brothers and I used to rough house a bit. One of them, Alexander was just two years older than me, well he used to win each time when we fought, we was usually sitting on my back and I was crying. When my oldest brother, Liam saw that I was loosing each battle he taught me how to win each time, soon I was the one sitting on Alexander's back with him near tears," she laughed at the memory, then her eyes became foggy, "Well, I should be serving the other tables, excuse me," she said with a sniff. Rafe watched her run for cover of the bathroom.  
  
Rafe looked in the direction where she went; he was wondering why she was getting teary. For a couple more moments he watched the bathroom, then decided to leave. Now he was completely under Maureen's spell. Rafe took one last breath before he stepped out of the Alley Cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
So everyone please review, tell me how this is going! 


	3. Her World

A/N: Same drill, you know what I mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Her World  
  
  
  
Maureen kept on walking through the dark streets that surrounded the Alley Cat. With tears rolling down her eyes she kept on walking. Maureen lifted her hand to brush them away only to find more streaming down. She looked at the area surrounding her, the walls that started to crumble to rock and dust.  
  
"Just like my life," she thought bitterly.  
  
Maureen came to an area of the city that was known as "Poor Town". Once she reached the dank boarding house that was turning an ugly shade of green- brown. The house smelled of over-cooked cabbage. Maureen held her breath as she climbed up stairs until she got to the floor where her room was situated. Finally breathing again she opened the door of her room. Stepping in she looked at the world she lived in. "Some world too," she thought acidly. The walls had faded red wallpaper that must have survived the Victorian era, and the wooden floors had almost worn down to their last inch. There was a closet beside the door that was only about two feet wide with no doors to close it, a dresser that had only three drawers and beside the dresser an old four-post bed that had seen better days.  
  
The only thing that Maureen liked about her room was the window that faced out to an old peaceful graveyard that has grass and flowers blooming all over the place. Maureen could sit there for hours on the old wooden chair that she kept just for that purpose. It was the only joy that she could get out of her day. It took her mind away from her unpleasant job, the awful smells from her boarding house, the noise that came from all the other rooms, and life itself. Just sitting by the window she could imagine her dreary life away.  
  
"Is this what my life will be life? Just rotting away not being cared by anyone?" she thought sadly.  
  
Maureen walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She shuffled though some of her old raggy clothes and pulled out a worn photograph. She sat down on her bed and looked thoughtfully at it. It was a picture of her, her older brothers Alexander and Liam and her parents, Sheena and John. At the time Maureen was about nine years old, Alexander 11, and Liam 15, it was taken in front of her old house in Ireland where she lived up until she was 10 years old.  
  
Soon after the picture was taken Maureen's parents died from pneumonia, leaving the children to fend for themselves. Liam worked hard to avoid his siblings from starving and sometimes he just barely made it. Then he was told about the United States, all the job offers that were available and a chance for the children to grow up nicely. Three weeks after Maureen's tenth birthday they boarded a ship as third class passengers on their way to America. After four weeks they reached their destination. Stepping out of the crowded ship was one of the best memories that Maureen had in her life.  
  
Her brother's soon found imployment to keep food on the table and so that Maureen could attend school; they did not want their wee sister to grow up a dunce. She would be an intelligent woman with a chance to make something of herself, they would see to that. She was there first priority, though they did tease her a lot she loved them with all her heart, they were her only family.  
  
Making a new life was hard at first, Maureen soon adjusted made friends and eventually lost her Irish accent (it only visits from time-to-time especially when she is angry). When Maureen was about fifteen tragedy struck. Both of her brothers were killed in an accident that happened in the factory that they were working in. Because Maureen did not have any money, a woman kicked her out of the place Maureen and her brothers made a home, without even a penny or an ounce of food.  
  
After being on the streets for nearly a month she made a decision, she would have to work to be able to live. After all, that's what her brothers wanted for her. She found a bar that needed a waitress so she was hired. Soon after she came to live in the dump where she had stayed for four years. "And I'm probably never going to leave it, I will rot away into old age here and die alone, lonely and miserable," she said out loud, seeing how dramatic her words would sound out in the open. Then laughed at her self when she thought that she sounded a bit like Emily Dickinson would have.  
  
Getting up from the bed where she had been looking at the picture she placed it back in the spot where she had found it, leaving it for another day. Walking over to her sitting chair, Maureen picked up a book she had borrowed from the library and attempted to read it.  
  
After a couple of pages a face popped into her mind, the one of that pilot that wouldn't leave her alone. With frustration she tried to read again when his faced came again. "What is wrong with you lass?" she said to herself in a mad tone, the old Irish coming into her voice. "Oh my Lord," she thought, "I am attracted to him! No, no, I can't be, I wont be!" she said, determined to stick to her word.  
  
When about to go back to her book she heard a knock at the door. Maureen got up off her chair, placed the book back down and walked the short distance to her door. Opening the door a crack she peeked through. "Oh, what the hell do you want?!" she asked exasperated.  
  
"I just wanted to talk," Rafe McCaully said on the other side of the door, waiting patiently.  
  
  
  
So should I go on? Does this story suck beyond belief or is it good? Please R&R because the more reviews I get the more encouraged I will be to write more for the story. 


	4. Getting to Know You

A/N: Sorry for not updating at all, I have so many excuses but I will not list them. Pearl Harbor does not belong to me, you will know who my characters are.  
  
  
  
Getting to Know You  
  
  
  
Maureen looked at Rafe unbelievingly. "Huh, I think I misunderstood you, you want to-talk?" Rafe nods. "About what exactly?"  
  
Rafe took a step away from the door and said, "Well, um, you see, I figure we could introduce each other properly, and well, oh forget it! I'll leave you alone," Rafe started walking down to the stairs when Maureen called out.  
  
"I'm sorry Rafe, it is Rafe right? Alright lets know eachother," Maureen stepped back and opened up her door for him to walk through. The only reason she was doing this was because she felt sorry for him. She noticed problem eyes, like he had to go through a lot in a short amount of time, and sighing to herself, she knew what it was like to feel alone in the world and have so many problems. "I would ask you if you want something to eat, but as you can see," Maureen gestures to her poor little room, "I don't really have anything along those lines. But I do have a somewhat warm room that is in a complete disaster if you don't mind that too much."  
  
Rafe, now with a smile on his face, steps into Maureen's little room, but his smile slowly disappeared. He couldn't believe the conditions that she had to live in, the room he had in England during the war seemed in better shape then this one. But Rafe quickly masked his face and turned towards Maureen as she closed the door of her room. "So, Hello, my name is Rafe McCawly (A/N: I think that I got it right that time!)," Rafe stuck out his hand towards Maureen.  
  
With a hearty laugh she accepted his hand and shook it "Maureen, Maureen Connor," laughing again she took her hand away and gestured for him to sit down, "so now that we know one another tell me a little bit about yourself, Rafe."  
  
Rafe sat down on the chair as Maureen placed herself into a sitting position on her bed. "Well, lets see, I was raised on a farm where my father was a crop duster, my mom died when I was young, I later on left the farm to join the Navy as a pilot, I went with my best friend-'' Rafe took a breath "Danny, Danny Walker. I went to England to fly with the Eagle Squadron and I am now a flight instructor in the Navy here."  
  
"Very well summarised McCawly. Short and sweet, I guess."  
  
"Ya, well, there are some things about the past that I would like to forget about."  
  
"Don't I know that feeling." Maureen said trailing off "So, Maureen, lets hear your biography."  
  
"Well, I lived with my parents and two brothers in Ireland until I was ten years old when my brothers and I moved to America after our parents died. Liam and Alex, those were there names, took care of me until the time of their death, after that I have taken care of myself. That's my brief story," Maureen said looking away.  
  
"Then we have both had some fun eh?" Rafe said trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"Jolly well, Gov'ner!" Maureen added in a terrible English accent.  
  
Maureen and Rafe talked for a good two hours before Rafe looked at his watch, "It's twelve I really should be getting back to the base and I think that you need to sleep, I will just let myself out," Rafe said moving towards the door.  
  
Maureen got up from where she was sitting and opened up the door for it. As she stepped back she said, "You aren't really that bad. I hope we can have a nice talk again, you really are not what I thought you were."  
  
"And how did you think I was?" Rafe asked with a big grin.  
  
"Well, we can, um, probably never talk about that. I remember you saying that you had to leave to go back, well, I don't want to keep you any longer then you need to be," Maureen desperately wanted to get out of this situation, it was too uncomfortable. She was waving her one arm around to tell Rafe that he has to leave.  
  
Rafe just looked at her and laughed, she really was one of a kind. He grabbed one of her hands and held it for a second. "I hope we can talk again, good-bye Maureen," with that Rafe turned around and walked out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
Maureen closed the door behind him. Well, he's not that bad, she thought. Hmmm, a very interesting man that doesn't go all the way on looks, he actually listened to me, very strange indeed, I hope I will see more of him though. And with that last thought Maureen fell asleep on her bed.  
  
Rafe's POV  
  
Rafe walked home to the base, passing the same old, tumbling buildings. He genuinely felt sorry for her, to him she didn't belong in a place like this. And the weirdest thing was that he hadn't felt this tingly with Evelyn, this was something new, something even better. Well, it is true what they say, new experiences can be broadening, Rafe thought with a chuckle. Now there was only one problem with Maureen, Rafe was starting to fall for her. This should prove to be fun, new and interesting, and continued his way "home".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how is this going, good bad, do you just want me to stop? R/R please! 


	5. What Am I Doing?

A/N: I don't own the movie characters!  
  
What Am I Doing?  
  
  
  
Maureen walked down the road framing a nice sunset along the way. She looked confident in the green dress she was wearing and all the looks she was receiving from men were a bit uplifting, but inside her head was sreaming. "Why am I doing this?", "Are you crazy!" and "Just stop and turn back now" were popping up in her head. Maureen was very nervous. She felt like her heart would just spring out of her chest, the nervousness was getting to her. 'Maureen,' she thought 'get yourself together, this is nothing big, this is nothing at all.' Maureen stopped and looked up. 'Here goes,' she thought as she walked into the air base.  
  
Maureen gathered up her courage and walked towards the man in uniform that was guarding the base. "Excuse me sir, I am looking for Rafe McCawley, could you tell me where I could find him?"  
  
The officer gave her the once over and decided that she did not look like a threat. "He is in his office at this point. When you see the officers bar straight ahead take a left, just look at the signs and you will find his office."  
  
"Thank you very much, sir," Maureen said as he walked on by. 'Well, you have gone this far, no use turning back now,' her head said logically.  
  
Maureen found the place that she was looking for and without thought she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. 'What is taking this man so long?', she thought. '  
  
A muffled 'one minute!' came from the door. 'This is your last chance Maureen, it doesn't take much, just one foot in front of the other. After one minute of waiting the door was unlocked and a hard, disagreeable 'come in' was to be heard.  
  
Rafe not even looking up from his papers said "what did you do? And who sent you here." Maureen was too uncomfortable to say anything. "Speak up soldier, I don't have all day and I doubt you don't either," he continued .  
  
Maureen couldn't resist this chance, putting on her best deep masculine voice and a salute "Sorry sir, too busy admiring your good looks."  
  
Rafe's eyes snapped open after that comment. When he heard laughter he finally looked up. "Are you here to confuse me and make my life hell?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Maureen laughingly sat down on the edge of his desk and looked at him with a smile and an evil sparkle in her eyes. "Sorry, I just had to say it, it was too easy, and come on you know that you would have done something similar if you were in my shoes," and with that Maureen shot Rafe a smile between innocence and michief, and of course, Rafe was captivated.  
  
"I may have." Maureen gave him a look, "alright, I robably would have done something along those lines once upon a time."  
  
Maureen gave him an odd expression. "You know what you need to have fun, you are acting like an old man you are. You need to get out and taste your still young self!"  
  
"And what do you ma'am suggest?" Rafe said mockingly.  
  
"Hmmmmmm. how about if we get into some old time trouble?" she glanced to see his surprised expression. "Okay, not trouble, fun. Does fun work for you, or does Mr. Army not remember how that works?" Maureen was having a good time, 'damn he looks good when he's bantering back and forth,' she thought.  
  
Rafe looked at the redhead and started to laugh. She was the kind of medicine he needed. "Alright, I'll grab my jacket and we will be on our way." He turned around and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, put it on and he turned to leave.  
  
"So you are going out as Joe Army tonight, not some regular guy? Well, that's fine with me, do we get special privilliges with the jackey?" Rafe shot her a look, "Alright, alright! I was just joking! Are all the guys in this outfit like you? No, alright lets go," and with that Maureen turned towards the door.  
  
Rafe followed her outside and locked his office behind him. As he looked at Maureen with the sunset behind her he knew she owned him, but acting manly he shrugged it off. "So," he started as they began to walk out of the base, receiving saluts from random men, "where are we going exactly, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Ah ha! That is a surprise, sir! You will just have to wait and see," she said with a smirk and a mischievious glint in her eyes.  
  
Rafe started to look worried, "what are we doing exactly? Nothing illegal right?"  
  
"Yes, of course it is illegal! I mean how do you expect to have fun without being arrested? Being locked up ends a night perfecly!"  
  
Rafe shot her a worried look, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes of course," she paused for dramatic affect, "I am kidding! Relax there buddy. We are going to have some legal fun, no being arrested, just clean fun."  
  
"Alright, I am less worried now. Sorry I just went into army mode there. I have this thing now about breaking rules, I try not to break them anyways."  
  
"Were you always agaist rule breaking? Or is this something new for you?" she questioned him.  
  
"Actually this is kind of new, I used to be a pro at breaking the rules. I was mostly in the air whether it be borrowing my father's crop duster for a while while he was sleeping, Danny helped with that one, or being at the old base playing chicken in the planes with Danny."Rafe stopped right there.  
  
"Danny was a good friend huh?" Maureen asked him softly.  
  
"How about we get going I really don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Alright lets go."  
  
And with that the two left the base and went to go find Maureen's Place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: like it? Hate it??? Please R&R! 


	6. Well this is nice

A/N: I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE CHARACTERS!

Well…This is…Nice

Rafe and Maureen kept on waking down a street to find the place that Maureen wanted to take him. "So rough day at the office, Rafe?"

Rafe laughed, "Yes, fairly rough. There was this boy in today that was doing the same sort of things I used to do at the base. Parties, Chicken, borrowing the planes for a while with out know one knowing—''

Maureen interrupted, "You mean you stole them?"

"Well, not stole exactly—''

"You stole them!" Maureen exclaimed. "Tough Joe 'I Follow the Rules' Army used to steal planes!?"

"Only for the night, and they were hardly ever damaged," Rafe said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess it's true, you do learn new things about people."

They continued walking down the street until they heard music playing. As they walked more the music got louder. Rafe gave Maureen a questioning look and all she did was smile. A couple of minutes later they arrived at a place called THE GLASS. 

As they walked closer there was a bit of a line to get into the joint. "Hello Wally!" Maureen screamed to the guy who was letting the people in. Wally waved back. Maureen ran up to him holding onto Rafe's hand dragging him with her. 

"I haven't seen you here in a while, Maureen," Wally said with a smile.

"Well you know, things to do, people to see, that sort of thing," she said back. "Rafe this is Wally, Wally, this is Rafe," she said intro.

Wally waved at Rafe but didn't look like Rafe would be on his good side any time soon. "Hello, Rafe. Well, I suppose I can let you both in right now," and he stepped back to reveal the door.

"Thanks, Wally, you're a doll," Maureen said as she stepped into the room with loud music and lots of dancing. "Rafe, you alright?" Maureen said putting a hand on his back.

Rafe certainly liked the feel of her hand but answered lightly, "I'm fine, just the Wally guy is a little bit intimidating," Rafe said but he was caught up by her laughter.

"Wally will do that to you. Trust me on this one, he went easy on you. Once you get to know him he is a great guy. Protective, but one of the best men I know."

"I hope so," Rafe said like a wish.

"So would you like to dance, Rafe?" Maureen said looking at him, "I mean, there is great music, and dancing looks like fun and—'' she was cut off.

"Dancing sounds great with me," he answered. Rafe grabbed a hold of her small hand in his strong bigger one and pulled her onto the floor where every one was having a good time. ~I hope I'm not so bad at dancing, ~Rafe thought. ~It's been so long since I have danced like this, and I want her to have a great time~he twirled her around, ~Whoa she looks great tonight~.

Maureen wore a large smile, having the time of her life. Her legs and arms hadn't moved so well and so fast for a while, and it felt great to be able to get up, dance and forget about her worries. ~Rafe, is a really great dancer, I wonder where he learned, I'm going to have to move a little bit faster to keep up~. Just as soon as she made a resolution to go faster she tripped and fell on to the floor, blushing madly. 

"Are you hurt," Rafe asked sincerely.

"Ya, just fine, maybe I should sit down for a moment,"she said as she found a booth, with the help of Rafe who was supporting her as she walked. ~Great Maureen! You have scared him and made a fool out of yourself~. "I'm so sorry, Rafe, my foot slipped,"she made her excuse.

"I've done that myself. Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"My ankle is a little sore," she admitted.

"Here, let me look at it," he got to the side of her chair and lifted up her leg, looking closely at her ankle. "Well, you may have sprained it a bit," he saw the look on her face, "but if you rest on it tonight, you should be fine for tomorrow."

That reassured Maureen, because she had to work the following night.

"Maureen, would you like to go home now?" Rafe asked, he really didn't want her to go, but he wanted her to be comfortable.

"It's a little ways away. I'll just get a room for the night," she said, but she didn't know how she could pay for it, she was a little behind on her rent money anyway.

"No, you can stay at the base tonight with me, that's if you like hard beds, I will take the chair," he said generously.

"I think that I will take you up on that, but you have to let me sleep in the chair, I couldn't put you out even more than I already am."

"Here's a compromise, how about sharing the bed? I promise I wont lay a hand on you," he was very hopeful, he wouldn't try anything, he knew, but he did like the idea of holding her.

"That sounds great, now let's see if I can get up," she stepped out of the seat, but t was very hard. Rafe ended up giving her support. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to walk he got a taxi that was waiting outside.

"We could have walked, Rafe," she said disapprovingly.

"No, we couldn't have, you would have hurt your ankle even more, please don't argue with me on this one, Maureen," he had a grin.

They got to the base and walked into Rafe's little apartment, cosier than the barracks. Rafe got his mail and laid it down on the table. After setting Maureen down on the chair for a moment he regarded his mail. When he got to his fourth letter he dropped it on the ground, his face growing pale.

"Rafe, what's wrong?" Maureen asked.

Rafe bent down and picked up the letter that had the return address

Daniel Walker

243 Wilson Road

Starbrooke, Pennsylvania

Author's note: Ok! I am Canadian, so I know little to nil about towns in the US, so forgive me. Please review.


	7. An Old Friend

A/N: No, I don't own any of the characters from the movie (damn!) but I do own Maureen.  
  
Sorry this took a long time coming!  
  
An Old Friend  
  
Rafe stood up and looked at the object that was in his hand. Shock still there he started to shake a little as he began to open up the letter. "What the hell.After all this time? Why now?" he just kept on muttering to himself.  
  
Maureen limped over to him. "Rafe, what's wrong?"  
  
Rafe didn't even turn his body to look at her. "It's nothing. Just sit down please".  
  
Maureen kept her ground. She moved closer and held his arm. "Rafe, you're shaking. What's does this letter have to do with it?  
  
Rafe, quivering, said "Maureen.please-''  
  
"Rafe, what is this letter doing to you? Who is it from?"  
  
Rafe just stood there, pale and shaking as he opened up the letter a little more. The envelope fell to the ground and Maureen, with difficulty, picked it up. With a questioning voice she said "Daniel Walker? Who is he Rafe?". Then realisation dawned on her. "Oh, Rafe, he isn't the Danny that you were talking about is he?"  
  
"Maureen, please!" he said loudly. He didn't shout, just said it in a loud voice.  
  
She paused, but didn't let go of the envelope. Rafe walked over to a big armchair with the letter and fell onto it. Maureen stayed where she was for the moment. She knew that he needed to think about this. "Rafe," she said softly, "I will make a bit of tea, that always helps when one is upset," and moved over to the kitchen, cursing things under her breath as she moved around looking for different items.  
  
Rafe, with expressionless eyes, turned towards the letter that read:  
  
"Dear Rafe, Both Evelyn and I have tried writing you over the past months and years with no reply. So this will be the last we will send. I am sorry Rafe, you were the big brother, and the protector, and I changed that. So I am sorry, I really am. The main reason I am writing you is not for myself, not for Evelyn, but for our son. Yes, I have a son. He was born three months ago, healthy, dark hair like mine and eyes like Evelyn's he is beautiful. We named him Rafe, Rafe James Walker. I'm sure you know where the Rafe came from, and James is from Col. Doolittle. It would mean a lot to both for you to come and see your namesake. This is technically our second child though. Evelyn miscarried during her fourth month, and just started to recover last year, before she was pregnant the second time. It would really mean a lot to see you again Rafe, for Evelyn, little Rafe, and me. It would also be great to have my big brother back. You have the address, do something about it, please.  
  
Danny"  
  
Folding the letter carefully and placing it on the table, Rafe held the same empty expression. Then with out notice, tears started to come down his cheeks. Maureen seeing this, came over, and rubbed his back. He put his arms around her and cried like he was five years old and afraid of the dark. "He was my best friend, my best friend," Rafe kept on muttering and all Maureen could do was just hold him as he cried.  
  
Soon the tears subsided and Maureen finally asked her question, "Was this plane stealing Danny?" Rafe nodded. "Tell me about him."  
  
Rafe gave a little laugh, "long story short, we grew up side by side, joined the navy together, and battled a war together."  
  
Maureen's eyes widened. She guessed they were good friends at one point, just not that good. "Tell me what happened, longer version."  
  
Rafe sighed, knew it was time to get this out. "We grew up in the same town, farms next to one another, my father was a crop-duster, Danny's was a farmer, a broken down wreck. I taught Danny to fly when we were seven years old and he taught me to read. When we both hit the legal age we joined the navy to fly.  
While there, Danny wanted to have fun; flying was only a temporary thing, a quick fling, then over. I wanted more, combat. So I put in to be in England. Then I met Evelyn"  
  
Maureen cringed. "She came between you two didn't she?" Maureen asked in a small voice.  
  
Rafe reached over and grabbed her hand. "Without really knowing it. I went to England, and was shot down over the sea. Both of them thought I was dead. Then, while comforting one another, well-um. when I came back from 'the dead', Evelyn was pregnant. Danny and I bombed Japan.. Crash landing in China, then we came home, he left we Evelyn, and I haven't seen him since."  
  
Maureen was still for a few moments. So much had happened, so much pain and suffering. She laid her hand on his shoulder. In a whisper she said, "Then I guess we both know what the next step has to be".  
  
Rafe looked at her in the eyes, and all he could do was nod. It was time to face his past, his demons. It was finally time to face Danny.  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? I would love to know what you think! Thanks to the people who have reviewed. 


End file.
